Harry Potter and the Powers of Hogwarts
by theauthorthatwrites2
Summary: Harry has experienced some "interesting" things in his sixth year...and now Hogwarts has awoken to give the Boy-Who-Lived a second chance. Not Slash. Pairings will be obvious. Timetravel.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliations involved with Harry Potter no matter how much I may wish I did.

Harry sat alone in his dorm, as he listened to the commotion in the Common Room. Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts had been...unusual. After Sirius had died, Harry had retreated into himself, only to be saved from the darkness by one Remus Lupin.

Harry's friends had decided to comfort Harry how they could, and Harry suddenly found himself befriending Luna and Ginny in order to have someone to talk to. As much as Hermione or Ron might suggest otherwise, they were far too caught up in each other to worry about Harry.

About two months ago, Harry had an epiphany. He had suddenly realized the power of which Dumbledore said that Harry had, and how to harvest that power. Dumbledore had said that Harry had 'heart' of which Voldemort, Harry's nemesis, had none. You see, Harry had fallen in love. With Ginny Weasley. Of course, last year Ginny had stated that she had lost all romantic feelings towards Harry. So immediately after she had broken up with Dean, (he had been mentioning Parvati a bit too often for her liking) Harry had asked her out. But, as in every male's heart, he got that which he feared most: rejection.

You see, Ginny had had a crush on Harry Potter for a long time, but in her fourth year, had given up on it. However, fate is full of ironies. She had exclaimed as much when he had asked why she wouldn't go out with him. He had tried everything as a last minute resort. He had complimented that she had a wonderful personality, was very beautiful, and was one of the few witches that could ever match Harry for power.

He had stated that he loved her, and would do anything for her. However, that backfired very quickly; her request was that he leave her alone and never pester her with his feelings for her again. So, bound with his love for her, he did that. It came back to bite him in the ass.

Ginny had returned late from one of the continued DA meetings that Harry had continued to hold. After cleaning up from the meeting in a bathroom, she had met the business end of Draco Malfoy's wand. After being disarmed from her wand, he had shoved her into the bathroom and proceeded to rape her. After that act of defilement, he had killed her by using his wand to siphon her blood through her eyes and mouth, where she would endure great amounts of pain before dying. He had directed the blood to write itself on the wall; "TMR will live forever, and all his foes shall perish..." Afterward, he had escaped using a portkey, but had forgotten to erase the traces of magic performed in the room, giving the Hogwarts Professors knowledge of what had occurred.

Harry had immediately beaten himself up over what had happened. Had he been there...but the past is the past. And Harry knew that it couldn't be changed. He cried as he tried to read the advanced textbooks required for the training to defeat Voldemort, even if that was now near impossible.

Contrary to most people's beliefs, Hogwarts was an entity of great consciousness. Not to mention an entity of great magic. Usually that magic was bestowed upon the current Headmaster of the age, along with all the knowledge that Hogwarts possessed. You see, Hogwarts keeps track of all magic performed within its walls...therefore, whenever a new Headmaster is instated, they gain all of that knowledge. Thousands of spells, millions of ancient runes, and incalculable amounts of arithmancy is ingrained into the new host.

With her abilities, Hogwarts became somewhat self-aware of the situation arising. And with that awareness, she was desperately frightened. It seemed that one broken sixteen year old boy was to lead a war against a Dark Lord of unimaginable power. Not to mention that the boy had no incentive to win. If he died, then he would be with his friends and family. If he won, then he would be alone, and unloved, shrouded in a mask of greatness and awe that would end up consuming him; most likely forming him into another Dark Lord.

So Hogwarts did the only thing she could do: she granted Harry all of the privelages that came with being a Headmaster of the school. His knowledge would increase, his awareness would be unnatural, and his abilities would sharpen to the point of no return. Which is what Hogwarts had planned, for Harry was about to suffer a change of time and space unparalleled ever before...Hogwarts would give Harry the second chance needed to make everything right...

Harry was still on his bed at one in the morning. He his, soaked with tears, were stained bloodshot. He fell back onto his bed, and raised his hands to his scar, trying to claw it out. He screamed in silence as the pain began. Blood flew as his roommates slept peacefully. But no matter how hard he tried, the scar kept reappearing underneath the new layer of tissue on Harry's body.

Finally he fell unconscious in his bed, after what seemed like hours of self-defilement. Hogwarts, sensing his injury, healed him as she transferred her power to the young wizard. His body shook, and his mind seemed to scream at the knowledge that was being ingrained into him. He glowed white for a moment, and his roommates woke, only to find Harry's body hovering a few inches above his bed, with his mouth mouthing a scream.

Ron Weasley immediately sent Seamus Finnigan to get Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House. However, he never made it. Harry's body quit glowing for a moment, and in an instant, darkness emanated from his body; so black and bleak was it that the entire world was plunged into darkness.

And so Harry woke up, only to find Ron and his roommates sleeping peacefully next to him...but something appeared to be a little off...

(AN): Okay, I have thought about this story a great deal. I know that I am probably the most inconsistent author out there, but I beg your forgiveness. I'm currently working on the next chapter, even as I post this one.


End file.
